How They Met
by luneara eclipse
Summary: A one-shot companion to The Butterfly & the Angel about Darren Young and Brianna Manlowe. Darren/OC


**How They Met**

**A/n: This is a companion one-shot to my other story The Butterfly & The Angel, so to understand the characters, you may want to read that first. **

**SUMMARY: This is the story of how Darren Young and Brianna Manlowe met, fell in love and got married. And it all started with Brianna's old enemy from school...**

* * *

Five years ago, if you were to tell Brianna Manlowe that she was to be a bridesmaid at Renata Cruz-Johnson's second wedding; Brianna would have told you to stop doing drugs. To say that those girls hated each other was and understatement, in fact many believed they were WW III in person. It started years ago when the girls were in fourth grade...

_Nine year old Brianna walked into Mr Dawson's class wearing a new pale pink summer dress. Her long pin straight platnium blonde hair was pulled back in a french braid, swaying behind her as she skipped into the classroom. Renata Cruz-Johnson quickly ran up to her trying to tie her sweater around Brianna's waist._

_"What are you doing Ren?" Brianna demanded as she tried to push the Latina away._

_"Bri, listen to me...keep this around your waist." Renata said._

_"Why?"_

_"Because." Renata hissed._

_"Because why?" Brianna persisted._

_"Because you have a big red stain from a period!" Renata snapped, her eyes widening when she realized how loud she said that. The class erupted in laughter making Brianna run from the room in tears._

Ever since that day, Brianna had made Renata's life hell. But it was by chance she helped Renata become the world famous singer Renata CJ, when a prank went wrong. Nearly nine years later, Brianna met a man she wanted to marry. He was a divorced bank manager named Logan. He thought Brianna was beautiful, even after the several visits to the plastic surgeon which ended somewhat badly...

_"Hi, there. I'm Logan Mathews, what's your name?" Brianna looked at the handsome man and smiled._

_"I'm Brianna Manlowe." _

_"Sorry, I'm kind of rusty at asking out a beautiful woman...I just got divorced two weeks ago; but my ex was a bitch." He admitted._

_"Really? She must've been blind or stupid to give up such an attractive man." She smiled._

Not long afterwards Brianna and Logan became engaged. And then Brianna learned that Logan was Renata's ex-husband. It strained their relationship slightly, but not as much as Brianna and Renata becoming friends later on did. Brianna found out that Logan hated Renata to the point where he even hated her friends. He broke up with Brianna, shattering her heart. Renata proved to be a great friend. She along with Erin Valentine and Connie Hernandez visited Brianna every day for hours speaking of all the bad things about Logan. When Brianna commented on how he thought she was beautiful even with the bad cosmetic surgery; Renata offered to find and pay a celebrity doctor to restore Brianna's old look. It took six months but Brianna looked like her old self.

On Renata's wedding day, Brianna stood in a dark blue bridesmaid dress next to Connie Hernandez. Brianna smiled as Renata walked down the aisle in a beautiful dress; until she felt a pair of eyes on her. Brianna glanced over at the groomsmen and caught one of Justin Gabriel's friends looking at her. Brianna recalled his name being Darren. Her hazel eyes connected with his brown, causing him to blush and smile shyly at her. Brianna smiled just as shyly.

At the reception, Brianna sat at a table alone as she watched Renata and Justin dance among the happy couples. Despite being alone she couldn't help but smile at her new friend's happiness.

_"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" A voice said and Brianna turned to her right._

_"Um, no...you c-can sit here if you want." Brianna smiled at the man, Darren._

_"Thanks, I'm Darren Young by the way. You're Brianna right?" Darren smiled as he sat down in the empty chair next to her._

_"Yeah, Brianna Manlowe. It's nice to meet you Darren." _

_"Even nicer to meet you Brianna. Now could you please tell me why a beautiful, sinlge woman is sitting here all alone and not on the dancefloor having fun?" Darren smirked._

_"Because she's happy for her friend and nobody's asked her...yet." She returned the smirk._

_"Well then shall we dance?" Darren led Brianna to the dancefloor just as a slow song, _I Could Fall In Love by Selena_, began to play. They looked into each others eyes as they spun around on the dancefloor._

It was a week later when Brianna and Darren went on their first date. It was a simple dinner date, nothing too fancy.

_Darren pulled up to the french restaurant. He got out and quickly went around to open Brianna's door for her. She smiled at him and took his hand. Darren held the door to the restaurant open for her as well, proving to be a gentleman. The atmosphere inside was relaxed; easing the nervous butterflies in Brianna's stomache. She caught sight of her and Darren's reflections in the window as the hostess showed them to their seats. Darren was in a light grey button up shirt and black slacks, while Brianna wore a dark blue blouse and a knee-length black skirt with black stilettos. She hoped she didn't look too were seated and began to talk as they waited for their waiter._

_"This is a really nice place, thank you for bringing me here." Brianna smiled at Darren._

_"I should be thanking you for agreeing to go out on a date with me. Besides if it'd make you smile, I would buy this place for you." Darren returned the smile._

_They ordered their meal and a bottle of wine. They spent the entire night talking and laughing, having a great time. Afterward Darren drove Brianna home and walked her to her door._

_"I had a great time tonight Darren."_

_"Me too Brianna. Maybe we can go out again soon? I mean, if you don't mind flying out to Chicago or I can fly back after the show and we can go out then-" Brianna silenced Darren's rambling by kissing him. He returned the kiss._

_"I would love too. I'll see you in Chicago." Brianna smiled as she kissed him again._

Brianna and Darren continued to see each other for two years, falling more in love each day. Soon you could no longer say "Just Darren" or "Just Brianna" but you would say "Darren and Brianna". The two were always together, going on triple dates with their friends Renata and Justin Gabriel and Wade and Erin Barrett. Until one day...

_"Baby?" Darren walked up to Brianna in their home as she began to prepare dinner._

_"Yes, sweetie?" Brianna turned to look in her boyfriend's eyes._

_"Do me a huge favor and make me the happiest man on the planet?" Darren wrapped his arms around her._

_"Sure, honey, what is it?" _

_"Marry me."_

Needless to say, they were married that following Spring. They invited everyone they knew. It was a beautiful wedding according to all the guests.

_Brianna's father walked her down the aisle, her long train following her. Her eyes stayed locked with Darren as he stood at the alter a big smile on his face. Brianna smiled just as big. Her gown's rhinestones reflected the light, creating a fairytale feel. Her father put her hand into Darren's and Brianna handed her Maid of Honor, Renata, her boquet. The two lovebirds looked into each other's eyes as the minister began the ceremony._

They were happily married for five years before they were graced with their first child, a little girl named Carly Anne Young. Carly was only two years older than Erin and Wade's youngest child, Cooper. Carly had her mother's smile and like her mother she had platnium blonde hair, with her father's brown eyes and a lighter tan skin.

Brianna Manlowe and Darren Young met at their friends' wedding and now had a happy family of their own.


End file.
